Otra vez junto a ti
by bittersweetcupcake
Summary: Sonic esta en la mas profunda deprecion, su mas grande amor a muerto. La muerte se cierne sobre el heroe de ojos esmeralda, pero es salvado por un misterioso personaje
1. El Héroe Roto

Cap. 1 "El Héroe Roto"

Era mediodía cuando se despertó, la insistente luz le aguijoneaba los ojos, con pereza se movió debajo de las sabanas y le dio la espalda a la ventana. Cada día que pasaba odiaba mas el momento en que la luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas y le obligaba a salir de sus sueños...a si sus sueños...la sombra de una sonrisa paso sobre sus labios, ahí podía ser feliz teniendo cerca a su ser mas amado, a quien ya se había ido, su sonrisa se esfumo y las lagrimas la reemplazaron. Con un acostumbrado movimiento busco dentro de la funda de la almohada y con cuidado saco su más valioso tesoro, un brazalete. Durante largo rato lo vio lo quería usar, pero sabia que seria mas doloroso, sabiendo eso lo volvió a guardar.

"ya es mediodía...dentro de poco va a entrar a mi cuarto" pensó

Pasaron unos minutos y escucho como la puerta se abría, inmediatamente cerro los ojos y fingió estar dormido. Escucho pasos y luego un sonido metálico, nuevamente los pasos y la puerta cerrándose. Abrió sus ojos y vio la charola con comida...tenia sed, mucha sed, se levanto impulsado por ese único deseo. Con pasos temblorosos se acerco a su escritorio y tomo el vaso.

"hoy me a traído huevos estrellados, tocino y pan...lo mismo de todos los días" dio un par de sorbos y se encamino a su cama, antes de poder llegar vio su reflejo en espejo "que delgado estoy, también estoy ojeroso, quizá debería salir un rato...no a quien engaño eso me hará recordar"

Se volvió a encaminar a su cama y justo antes de llegar su puerta se abrió abruptamente, revelando a un joven zorro

-¡Sonic, te necesitamos, el Doctor Eggman esta haciendo de las suyas, Knuckles ya no puede mas!- grito lleno de desesperación

"bueno me puedo despedir de mi siesta" pensó al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, sin mas se puso los empolvados zapatos y siguió de cerca al zorro.

Al estar fuera de casa, la luz le dejo ciego por un rato, hasta que se volvió a adaptar a luz, aquello era aterrador para él, hacia tanto que no corría no sabia si podría alcanzar una buena velocidad, además su falta de alimentación le habían puesto anémico y muy débil, pero se recordó quien era, claro el era el poderoso, el inigualable, el ser mas rápido del mundo... ¡Sonic the Hedgehog! Así emprendió carrera.

Mientras el pobre Knuckles era apaleado por Eggman.

-Que aburrido es esto sin ese erizo por aquí- dijo lleno de "tristeza" -hubiera esperado mas de ti Knuckles, pero veo eres toda una decepción-

-¡Púdrete Eggman!- grito el echidna rojo -¿¡Como te atreves a menos preciarme!?- le cuestiono lleno de enojo e ira

-Se debe a que realmente jamás serás como aquel me brindo tanta diversión-

-¡Dirás al que jamás lograste vencer!- en ese mismo instante se lanzo asía el distraído doctor, pero este logro hacer que su robot le atrapara primero.

-¿Tus ultimas palabras?-

-Eres un estúpido, no mas que eso, eres el ser idiota y deprimente del mundo- aquello lo dijo sonriente

-Valientes palabras...ahora ¡muere!- justo cuando su dedo iba a tocar el botón adecuado, un rayo azul recorrió al robot y finalmente de detuvo donde se encontraba atrapado el echidna -Vaya miren quien nos honra con su presencia- dijo casi en susurro soltando a su presa.

Sonic y Knuckles tocaron el suelo al mismo tiempo, aun así en ningún momento dejaron de ver a Eggman, quien desde las alturas se reía como si la victoria fuese suya.

-Soniku, te extrañe tanto, tus amigos vinieron a jugar conmigo pero no ha sido lo mismo...ohooo no lo ha sido- ante aquella mentira volvió a explotar en risas

"siempre he odiado su risa, es como oír a un Santa Claus con tuberculosis" pensó

-Pero bueno pasemos a nuestros asuntos-

Con una velocidad increíble presiono varios botones y con ello varios misiles salieron en dirección a Sonic y Knuckles. Ambos saltaron en el momento adecuado. El rojo cayo sobre sus pies sin mucho problema, sin embargo Sonic no corrió con tanta suerte, antes de poder tocar el suelo, una mano metálica le atizo un fuerte golpe que lo mando volando en dirección a una pared de roca solida. Knuckles no podía creer lo que había visto, el azul bien pudo hacer esquivado el ataque...PERO NO, lo recibió de lleno.

-Al parecer alguien no ha estado consumiendo suficiente omega 3, eso es muy malo mi querido amigo...déjame revisarte- sugirió el doctor con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

La gran bestia mecánica se acerco y sin cuidado alguno tomo al erizo azul, cerró su fuerte puño alrededor del delgado cuerpo, dañándole aun más. Ya era la hora de ponerle fin a aquello, le lanzo asía el cielo y espero el momento adecuado de la caída de este para golpearle nuevamente, en esta ocasión su delicado cuerpo se hundió en la tierra.

-Di buenas noches, peste azul- el puño de acero se volvió a cerrar, era hora de aplastar a la rata de ojos esmeralda.

Mientras Sonic rodaba sobre si mismo vio la gran masa de acero dispuesta a caer sobre el

"¿Así se va a acabar todo? ¿Así terminaran mis aventuras? lo mas importante ¿Porque no tengo miedo, ni ansia, terror? no hay nada en mi corazón" lleno de resignación cerro sus ojos y espero la explosión de dolor que le cubriría el cuerpo.

Por su parte Knuckles, estaba en shock, aquello realmente tenía que ser una invención de su mente o quizá Eggman le había golpeado demasiado la cabeza y ahora mismo tenia una contusión y tenia alucinaciones.

Mientras la gran mano de acero caía sobre su objetivo, el echidna igualmente cerró los ojos, al oír el golpe reprimió sus lágrimas y se fue de ahí para avisarle a Tails sobre ello.

-¡Finalmente luego de años intentándolo, por fin pude terminar con ese imbécil de Sonic!- Eggman empezó a reír frenético hasta que su felicidad se vio interrumpida por el sonido casi sónico y un olor a humo -¿¡Pero que demonios!?- de su hermosa creación se alzaban enormes columnas de humo, giro su cara en todas direcciones hasta divisar al causante de ello.

Un encapuchado se erguía victorioso con algo en los brazos, el pobre Doctor tuvo que agudizar la vista para ver lo que era y cuando lo vio no lo pudo creer. Como pudo hiso a su creación levantar el puño...debajo de este no había nada.

-¡Maldito entrometido!, bueno mi creación se encargara de ti-

Para su sorpresa el encapuchado negó con su dedo índice, aquello enojo mas al Doctor, dio la orden a su titán, este empezó a moverse y a los pocos pasos se detuvo para empezar a caerse en pedazos.

Un deprimido y atónito Doctor lloro la perdida de otra magnifica creación, mientras el extraño huía con su premio entre sus brazos.


	2. Ya estoy de vuelta

Cap. 2 "Ya estoy de vuelta"

"mi cabeza, me duele tanto" pensó Sonic, mientras trataba de poner sus manos en sus sienes, pronto noto que no tenia fuerza para levantar sus brazos, o mover sus piernas, abrió los ojos rápidamente, todo estaba obscuro a su alrededor "A sí...que Eggman si me mato, ya que, no tiene caso llorar"

Se quedo quieto en su mar de tinieblas, pensando el lo difícil que seria para todos ir a recoger su destrozado cuerpo, ya se imaginaba los gritos desgarradores de Amy, Knuckles se haría el valiente y no lloraría, Rouge trataría de consolar a Amy y Tails...pobre Tails, le había dejado solo, aquello seria todo un golpe para el pobre zorrito. El solo pensar en eso le hacia sentir tan culpable y humillado, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para negar a sus ojos las visiones que la obscuridad le traía.

Entre aquel océano de silencio, escucho el chillar de unas bisagras, sonó lejos al igual que el sonido de unos zapatos contra el piso, en un principio fue un sonido sordo casi inaudible, aumento un poco del volumen y finalmente se perdió.

-No finjas, se muy bien que estas despierto, a mi no me vas a ver la cara, así como a tus amigos- aquella voz sonaba con un tono de enojo y sarcasmo a la vez

Sonic dio un leve brinco al oírla y luego se relajo "suena parecida, pero no es, no puede ser, el ya no volverá" se recordó.

-¿Vaya no me vas hablar ni siquiera a mi? me ofendes-

"Es tu imaginación Sonic o quizá algún castigo divino por dejarte vencer así"

-Bueno, no quieres hablar, en ese caso solo abriré las cortinas y te dejare solo por un rato-

En su mente todo paso tan lento, fue como un sueño hecho realidad y la luz tenue del amanecer lo hacia todavía mas dramático. Su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo de color tan obscuro como el de una noche sin estrellas, el suave mechón de pelo de su pecho, sus ojos y franjas de aquel color sangriento...el estaba ahí...su amado Shadow.

"¡Esto no puede ser un castigo divino!" el joven erizo no lo pensó dos veces y salto asía el otro rodeándole con sus brazos.

-¿¡Pero que demonios!?- dijo Shadow un tanto sorprendido, pero no tardo mucho en calmarse -Sonic, lo mejor es que vuelvas a la cama, tienes que descansar- diciendo esto, sin mucho esfuerzo lo cargo para acostarlo nuevamente.

Durante aquello, en ningún momento Sonic aparto la vista de la cara de Shadow, extrañaba tanto esos ojos, ese ligero aire de grandeza y poder, y ahora estaba otra vez ahí. Mientras veía a aquel ángel, dejo completamente de lado sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Tienes fiebre?- pregunto un preocupado erizo -¿déjame revisarte?-

Con Sonic aun en sus brazos acerco su frente a la de el, el sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca de su boca, eso solo causaba que sus mejillas se pusieran peor aun.

-Quizá deba darte algo para evitar que te pongas peor- con mucho cuidado le volvió a recostar

-Es...estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Ahaa claro, estas perfecto, sin mencionar las cortadas, raspones y las posibles costillas rotas que tengas, tu desnutrición y ahora la fiebre que te ataca- el sarcasmo ataco con todo su poder

-No...no tengo fiebre, yo...solo...-

-¿Tu "solo"?-

"PERFECTO Sonic, eres muy inteligente, ¡bravo! ¿Ahora que le dirás?" pensó completamente invadido por la pena.

-Ya ves, tienes fiebre, iré por un medicamento-

El erizo azabache se giro sobre si mismo para abandonar la habitación, viendo esto el joven héroe tan rápido como pudo se incorporo en la cama y tomo la mano del otro.

-¿¡Sonic, que carajo te pasa!?- en ese momento le dirigió una mirada llena de enojo

-Yo...lo siento...realmente lo siento, Shadow- su voz temblaba y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas

-So...Sonic... ¿Estas llorando?- Shadow no lo podía creer

-No...No estoy llorando- para en ese momento ya tenia la cabeza agachada

-Tsk...no me mientas, estas llorando- dijo sentándose junto a Sonic

-¡QUE NO ESTOY LLORANDO!- grito con toda su fuerza

Shadow se quedo helado, Sonic le había gritado, nunca hubiera esperado eso y menos en el estado en que estaba, eso solo le demostraba que aun había valentía en ese estropajo que una vez fue su mas grande rival.

-Anda cálmate un poco, yo tengo toda la culpa en estos momentos-

-Te equivocas- susurro Sonic

-¿Pero de dices? fui yo quien te trato mal en primer lugar, no debí hablarte así sabiendo como estas-

-Aun así...si no me hubiera deprimido tanto nada de esto hubiera pasado, yo hubiera seguido protegiendo a los que me importan, y es cierto tu no volverías de entre los muertos ni da por el estilo...pero ahora yo también estoy muerto, así que...ya no importa- mientras decía eso, de sus ojos aun escurrían lagrimas que manchaban las sabanas.

El silencio volvió a inundar el cuarto, hasta que sin ninguna explicación Shadow comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón. El joven erizo se sintió tan herido y avergonzado que sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir como una cascada.

-Sonic, jajaja, ni tú y yo estamos muertos-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Veras, cuando Eggman te iba a aplastar alcance a salvarte en el momento exacto, eso si estas muy herido...bueno bastante-

-¿¡Pe...Pero y el...ARK...todos...y tu...creímos que...muerto!?- del asombro ni siquiera podía articular una frase

-Esa es otra historia completamente distinta, te la contare después, por hoy ya son sufrientes sorpresas y tu debes descansar- dijo sonriente

Era cierto ya había sido sufriente saber que no había muerto, que Shadow NO había muerto y sobre todo que volvía estar junto a el. Sabiendo eso ya lo demás era irrelevante.

-Bueno voy por el medicamento- el erizo azabache se volvió a levantar

-Espera...por favor Shadow- Sonic le volvió a tomar de la mano

-¿Que pasa, necesitas algo mas Sonic?- nuevamente se sentó

Con movientes cuidadosos, Sonic se acerco mas a su objetivo, al punto en que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Lentamente atrapo Shadow en un abrazo.

-Shadow...bienvenido a casa-

-Si, ya estoy de vuelta, Sonic- con el mismo cuidado Shadow le respondió el abrazo

-Imbécil...no sabes cuanto te extrañe- sintió las lagrimas asomarse otra vez, el erizo azul enterró su rostro en el pecho de su amado

-¿Estas llorando otra vez?-

-No estoy llorando-

-Bueno, te creo-

Sin razón alguna Shadow beso cariñosamente la frente Sonic, quien por su parte dio un suspiro.


	3. Hecho solo para mi

Nat: Dios me duele la cabeza =______=

Sonic: Vamos Nat D: tienes que seguir

Shadow: Tú sola tienes la culpa, duermes como cuatro horas al día ¬¬

Nat: ¬¬ no es mi culpa, tengo muchas tareas y trabajos

Shadow: Puros pretextos

Nat: ¿Qué dijiste?

Sonic: Ya los dos ^^U , anda Nat sigue con lo demás

Nat: Ok, ok ¬¬…Bueno niños y niñas he aquí el siguiente capitulo :D, y me disculpo si carece de inspiración U_______U pero realmente ando muy apurada con tanta mugre tarea, gomen nasai

Cap. 3 "Hecho solo para mi"

Ya había pasado una semana y la recuperación de Sonic le estaba sorprendiendo a Shadow, algunos de los raspones y cortadas ya habían sanado, estaba ganando peso y ya no se veía tan ojeroso.

Aquella tarde, Sonic se había metido a bañar, con paciencia y cuidado se empezó a quitar los vendajes, aquello se había vuelto todo un arte, cuando hubo terminado vio su reflejo en es espejo.

"Bueno no me puedo quejar, me quedaran cicatrices pero no muchas" sonrió mientras repasaba con la vista cada herida "Ya basta, el agua se enfriara y Shadow me va a regañar"

Camino así a la bañera y se fue metiendo, hasta que el agua le cubrió el pecho, alargo la mano y tomo el shampoo, poco un poco en su mano y lo esparció entre sus púas.

Shadow por su parte estaba terminando de limpiar su cuarto y cambiar las sabanas de la cama. En cuanto acabara tenia que sacar vendas limpias para Sonic, por alguna razón disfrutaba de tocar la piel del joven erizo, tan suave y despedía el perfume de un chico virgen.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, adelante Sonic-

La puerta giro sobre si revelando al joven erizo.

-¿Como estuvo tu baño?-

-Excelente, gracias por preguntar- le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras trataba de secar sus púas

-Haber ven te ayudo- le hiso señas para que se sentara en la cama

Sonic se acerco a Shadow, se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos sobre sus muslos.

-Eres el héroe de millones, pero eres tan torpe para secarte-

-Nadie es perfecto-

-Solo yo- Shadow soltó una risita

Con la toalla empezó a trazar un patrón circular, lo hacia de manera amable pero rápida, cuando considero que ya estaban secas fue por un cepillo, y de igual manera lo paso amablemente por las púas de Sonic.

-Usaste el shampoo de fresas, ¿Verdad?-

-Si- respondió con un leve sonrojo

-Ese aroma te queda muy bien- dijo dejando en la cama el cepillo -Listo-

-Muchas gracias-

Lentamente y sin que Shadow se diera cuenta, Sonic había bajado la mirada, realmente no quería que viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun así dirigía rápidas miradas asía el erizo azabache, entre una de esas miradas rápidas los ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los ojos rubí, para su mayor sorpresa sus caras no estaban tan lejos la una de la otra.

-Sonic...-

-S...si Shadow-

-Cierra los ojos-

-¿para que?- pregunto de manera ingenua

-Solo se bueno y hazlo-

Sin razón aparente lo hizo dejando que cada sonido y movimiento me multiplicaran por mil. Fue consiente de las manos de Shadow sobre las suyas, de su aliento cerca de su cuello, de como su amado lo acercaba mas a el, pero le sorprendió que ambos cuerpos encajaran perfectamente.

-Sh...Shadow- el joven temblada delicadamente

-Cálmate, no te hare nada malo-

Dicho esto, los labios de Shadow rozaron los de Sonic, quien suspiro por esta acción. Y de improvisto sintió los labios del erizo azabache sobre los suyos, al principio no supo que hacer, se quedo estático y luego respondió el beso de la manera mas cálida que pudo, así como el beso se había iniciado se termino.

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo-

-No hay problema, yo lo deseaba- admitió Sonic -Desde hace tiempo lo he deseado-

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?-

-Como tu y yo siempre reñíamos, me hice a la idea de que decirte algo como eso, solo causaría que me odiaras mas...aun que nunca entendí por me odiabas-

-Por hacerme amarte tanto, te odiaba por eso, no sabia por que un erizo tan joven, aventurero y amable, me resultaba tan hermoso e irresistible-  
Sonic quedo mudo y aun que pudiera hablar no sabría que decir, esas palabras chocaron en su cerebro causando todo un desastre.

-Sonic...- su voz sonaba sensual -Te amo- con cuidado fue empujando el cuerpo de Sonic hasta acostarlo

-Shadow...yo también te amo- con sus piernas rodeo la cadera de Shadow

Shadow le volvió a besar, pero en esta ocasión su lengua se abrió paso atreves de los delicados labios. El erizo mayor la uso para acariciar los dientes y la lengua de Sonic, tratando de hacer que entrara en el juego, un juego que Sonic acepto jugar gustosamente. Mientras su pequeño juego seguía, Shadow había empezado a acariciar el cuerpo del joven, pero se detuvo al oír un gemido de dolor y de igual manera le puso fin a su juego.

-Deberíamos esperar para hacer esto-

-¿Porque?- en su voz se notaba la disconformidad

-Por que aun no te curas completamente, no te quiero lastimarte mas-

-Que dulce eres...eso si me tendrás que compensar- dijo poniendo una expresión seria pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-En ese caso me pasare toda la tarde besándote-

-Es un trato-

Una sonrisa se plasmo en las caras de los amantes, que se volvieron a besar con pasión desenfrenada.


	4. Cuento antes de dormir

Cap.4 "Cuento antes de dormir"

-Oye Shadow...Shadow... ¿Estas dormido?-

-¿Ummm? no, no lo estoy-

-¿Estas seguro? te oyes adormilado-

-No, estoy bien, además no tengo tanto sueño-

Shadow abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de su joven amante, quien recostado sobre su pecho lo veía lleno de curiosidad. Al erizo azabache le encanto esa mirada, que le daba un aire todavía más infantil a su juvenil rostro.

-¿Dime que deseas?, ¿Hay algo que te molesta?-

-No, bueno si pero no me molesta, solo me intriga-

-¿Se puede saber es?-

-¿Como fue...que sobreviviste? era imposible algo así-

-Mas bien **casi** imposible-

-En ese caso... ¿Que paso?, ¿Como lo lograste?- la mirada de curiosidad se hizo mas intensa.

-¿No vas dejar de molestar hasta que te diga, verdad?-

El joven solo sonrió, dando a entender que así seria.

Shadow por su parte suspiro y puso sus manos detrás de cabeza, dirigió su mirada al techo y luego nuevamente se concentro en los ojos esmeralda.

-De ante mano yo ya sabia que todo había terminado para mi, ya no había esperanzas, pero tan siquiera me llevaba en la conciencia que te había conocido y lo mucho que te amaba, con eso en mente me podía ir en paz- guardo silencio unos minutos y luego continuo -Al igual que tu de repente desperté en un lugar desconocido, me sentía muy mal y realmente cansado...-

-----Flashback

El erizo azabache había despertado en un cuarto completamente desconocido para el, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea como había llegado hasta ahí o quien lo había traído, lo único que sabia era que estaba vivo y debía ir por Sonic, no importaba como pero lo tenia que hacer. Salió disparado de la cama, sin embargo a los pocos pasos se había caído de cara.

-Sabes, yo de ser tú ni siquiera lo intentaría-

-¿¡Quien eres!? ¡Muéstrate!- gruño con ferocidad

-Tsk...¿Así tratas a tu salvador?, que grosero eres-

-¡Cállate y déjame ver tu rostro!-

De entre las sombras apareció otro erizo de ojos como topacios, al verlo inmediatamente Shadow quedo sorprendido.

-Ja, ¿Adonde se fue el señor "gruñidos"?-

-Silver...púdrete-

-Tsk...enserio no se para que moleste en salvarte, hubiera dejado que murieras- dijo lleno de resentimiento

-Pues lo hubieras hecho, pero recuerda que "el hubiera" no existe-

-Aun que existiera no podía dejar que murieras- admitió el erizo plateado mientras activaba sus poderes psicoquinéticos para volver a acostar a Shadow -Si lo permitía, alguien que tu y yo queremos también morirá-

-Muy bien, ya hay dos cosas que llaman mi atención...y quisiera saberlas-

-Ohooo claro su real bajestad-

Durante largo rato Shadow y Silver se vieron a los ojos, ambos se odiaban mas que nunca en esos momentos, deseaban despezarse mutuamente, pero uno no podía por estar herido y el otro por tener motivos desconocidos.

-¿Que quieres que te cuente?-

-Primero ¿Como fue que me salvaste?-

-Pues fe bastante difícil, antes de tu "bonito regalo" explotara, me vi obligado a abrazarte y usar un chaos control...doy gracias a dios que ya estabas algo inconsciente- dijo aquello como si le causara repugnancia -Luego te traje aquí y te cure, desde entonces ya a transcurrido casi un mes-

"¿¡UN MES, UN MALDITO MES!?" pensó Shadow

-Incluso creí que yo tendría que ser el héroe de que pasara después, pero claro esta, eso causaría problemas en el futuro-

Shadow puso una expresión llena de duda, la cual le causo muchísima gracia a Silver, ya que le hacia ver como un completo idiota.

-Bueno, estoy despierto...parezco una momia, pero estoy vivo...ahora dime ¿Que va a pasar? como para que me hayas salvado es algo importante-

-Si, es algo importante pero no te vanaglories- Silver dirigió su mirada asía la ventana y tomo aire -Hay registros que hablan del gran Sonic the Hedgehog, cuentan sus proezas y la manera en que ayudo a la gente...luego hay otro donde habla del día en que murió- esas palabras sonaron ásperas

-¿Sonic...va a morir?- aquello se le hizo tan normal a Shadow

-Si, en ese registro dice, que durante un ataque de Eggman, el joven Sonic de 18 años de edad murió aplastado por uno de los robots del Doctor- de repente Silver clavo la mirada en Shadow, viéndole lleno de odio y desprecio -En uno de los periódicos de la época hay una entrevista que le hicieron a Tails donde el dice que Sonic había caído en una terrible depresión, y que estaba había sido causada a raíz de la muerte de SHADOW- pronuncio ese nombre como si tratara de una blasfemia

-¿Por mi culpa?-

-¡Si imbécil, por tu culpa Sonic podría morir! por eso deberías agradecer que te salve, si no otra vez alguien a quien tu quieres morirá por tu culpa-

Eso hirió al erizo azabache, quien bajo las ojeras.

-Lo mejor de todo esto es que estarás completamente recuperado para cuando eso vaya a pasar, ya mas adelante te daré los detalles- la voz del erizo plateado ya sonaba mas calmada -Voy a hacer algo de comer vuelvo en un rato- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta dándole la espalda a Shadow

-Oye Silver-

-¿Que- dijo sin voltearse

-Gra...gracias por salvarme-

-Si claro, lo que usted diga su Bajestad-

-----Fin del flashback

Sonic no había apartado la mirada en ningún momento mientras Shadow le contaba lo que había pasado. Le causaba mucha sorpresa lo que Silver había hecho.

-Así fue como paso-

-Vaya...eso es algo...-

-¿perturbador? ¿Raro?, ¿extraño?-

-No...el fue muy amable...bueno desde mi punto de vista-

-Si, supongo-

-Pero me alegra que te haya ayudado...de lo contrario no estarías aquí conmigo- admitió entre sonrisas el joven erizo

-Puede que Silver sea un tarado...pero le estoy agradecido por eso- dijo Shadow mientras hecha sus abrazos alrededor de Sonic -Bueno ya basta de cuentos, a dormir-

-Si, a dormir los dos-

-Como tu desees-

Sonic ya había vuelto a acomodar su cara sobre el pecho de Shadow cuando de repente había recordado que tenia algo que hacer, estiro su cuerpo entre el abrazo del erizo azabache y con ternura le dio un beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido con la misma ternura.

-Descansa- susurro el joven sobre los labios de su amado

-Duerme bien-

Dicho esto Sonic se volvió a acomodar y lentamente cerro los ojos, arrullado por los latidos del corazón de Shadow.


	5. Yoru

Si aqui tambien sale mi OC, pero bueno que puedo decir asi lo imagine ^^U

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, como que el calor que hace por acá me corta la inspiración para muchas cosas, en fin aqui esta el nuevo capitulo gozenlo ^^

Cap.5 "Yoru"

Ya habían pasado dos meses y a Sonic ya solo le quedaban algunas cicatrices, había recuperado su peso y volvía a correr como antes. Pero aun así ninguno de sus amigos sabia que el seguía con vida, prefería mantener en secreto aquello.

La luz del medio día ya se desparramaba sobre la casa de los erizos. Sonic se había pasado toda la mañana limpiando la casa, mientras Shadow lavaba toda la ropa de cama. El primero en terminar fue el erizo azabache, quien se divirtió viendo a su amante limpiar el cuarto.

-¿Podría saber que haces ahora?-le cuestiono mientras se acercaba

-Bueno, como podrás ver trato de arreglar este desorden-

-¿Y no podías pedir mi ayuda, mi lindo erizo?- Shadow ya estaba detrás de Sonic

-No, lo quería hacer por mi mismo-

-Pero...has cometido un descuido- le dijo rodeando al joven por la cintura -Es algo casi imperceptible...si no eres tan curioso como yo- le susurro poniendo su cara en el hombro del chico

-¿Un descuido? ja, debes estar bromeando-

-Yo no bromeo...bueno, no en estos momentos-

-Entonces dime cual es mi descuido- exigió Sonic

-Te lo mostrare- Shadow giro su cara hasta que pudo ver a Sonic -Tu descuido fue este- acabando de decir eso le dio una rápido beso en la mejilla -Me debías un beso de los buenos días-

-Tonto, pensé que era algo peor…pero lamento lo del beso-

-Bueno, ya me lo cobre- le sonrió -Ahorra hay que apresurarse, en un rato salimos-

-¿Salir, a donde?-

-Es una sorpresa-

Aun con Shadow abrazándole, Sonic continuo tratando de limpiar. Y cuando termino, se dispusieron a salir de casa.

Hacia un buen tiempo, día soleado y cielo despejado, excelente día para un paseo. El líder de la excursión seria Shadow, quien le mostro cada mínimo detalle al curioso erizo, diciendo que tan lejos estaba el lugar al que irían.

Pasaron junto a un rio, a los pies de una montaña y finalmente atreves de un bosque. Y de la nada una gran casa se dejo ver.

-Ya llegamos-

-Se ve tan...vieja- Sonic continuo caminado asía la casa y se detuvo al sentir algo raro -Se siente una vibración-

-Vaya... ¿ya es la una de la tarde? que tarde...bueno sigamos- sugirió

Sonic no podía apartar la vista de la casa y le causaba intriga la vibración que se sentía, pero un así siguió a Shadow hasta lo que en tiempo lejano hubiera sido un granero.

-La vibración se siente mas fuerte-

-Siiip...antes de entrar, primer consejo, tapate los oídos. Segundo consejo, no preguntes sobre el parche-

-¿Taparme los oídos? ¿Parche?-

-Es una precaución- dicho esto, con cuidado Shadow abrió la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió una aleda de lo que parecía ser música inundo los oídos de Sonic, casi hasta el punto de dejarlo sordo.

-¿¡Ahora entiendes!? - Grito el erizo azabache

-¡Si, ya lo capte!-

-¡Entonces hazlo y no te apartes de mi!-

Sonic atendió a la orden y tapo sus orejas, Shadow parecía no necesitarlo ya que entro sin tapar las suyas.

Una vez adentro, Sonic forzó la vista para ver lo que ahí había, para cuando lo logro pudo ver autos destartalados, grasa en el piso, motocicletas, piezas y cientos de cosas que no pudo identificar. Pero lo mas monstruoso en ese reinado de metal, eran los diversos amplificadores conectados a un estéreo, entonces comprendió de donde venia la vibración. Y lo que fue peor aun para el, fue ver a Shadow plantado frente al reproductor, pero poco a poco el estridente sonido bajo hasta ser un volumen aceptable.

-¡Con un y mil rayos!, ¡Silver si fuiste tu quien le volvió a bajar el volumen te mato!-

-¿Y si fui yo?- cuestiono Shadow

-¿Shadow?... ¡aun así te voy a matar!-

-También te extrañe Yoru-

Sonic no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba seguro de que la voz era de una chica de eso no había duda, la pregunta era ¿Donde estaba?

-Anda Yoru ven, te quiero presentar a alguien-

-Claro, como quieras-

Entonces de una de las bigas mas altas empezaron a caer cajas, latas y cajetillas de cigarros vacías, de entre toda esa lluvia de basura cayo la dueña de la voz.

-Te ves fatal... ¿espera llevas el mismo pantalón?-

-No he podido lavar la ropa, tengo trabajo-

-¿Tu trabajar?, no me hagas reír-

-Muere- aquello sonó como una sugerencia -Bueno mejor prendo la luz-

La chica camino en dirección a una pared y solo se hizo la luz. Fue cuando Sonic vio a la extraña anfitriona, una gata negra. Pese a que estaba de perfil se notaba que quizá era mas delgada que él, usaba botas y un pantalón de mezclilla negra, con camisa roja y finalmente todo el cabello recogido en una larga cola de caballo.

-¿Y bien, a quien conoceré en día de hoy?-

-Yoru te presento a Sonic, Sonic ella es Yoru-

-Es un placer- dijo el joven erizo acercándose a Shadow

-El placer es todo mío- susurro al tiempo que se gira y dejaba a la vista un parche en su ojo derecho

-Vaya, ahora le pusiste una calavera-

-¿No te gusta? lo diseñe yo misma-

-Te quedo bien- la felicito Sonic

-Gracias...ahora dime Shadow, ¿A que se debe tu visita?-

-Necesito que me prestes una de tus motocicletas-

-Lo siento, no te puedo, Silver me mataría-

-¿¡Desde cuando le haces caso a Silver!?-

-Desde que me dio esto-

Con un rápido movimiento Yoru saco una esmeralda chaos de color purpura.

-Mi mayor fuente de energía para terminar mi trabajo-

-Vamos Yoru, préstame una de tus motocicletas-

-Por favor, Yoru- suplico Sonic

-¡Kuzoo!, que mono...bueno, vale, te presto una, pero si Silver me quita mi esmeralda...te mato- amenazo directamente a Shadow -Te voy a prestar a Besy, cuídala mucho, así que ten- de improvisto le aventó unas llaves

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sonic mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-De nada- le correspondió la sonrisa

Ambos erizos salieron del granero y se encaminaron a la parte trasera de la casa, donde debajo de un tejado descansaba una Harley Davidson. Ante los ojos de ambos parecía sacada de una película de acción.

-Ahora, vámonos- ordeno Shadow tendiéndole la mano a Sonic

-¿Que?, ¿A donde?- cuestiono el joven mientras tomaba la mano tendida

-Ya te lo había dicho, es un secreto-

Shadow con cuidado sentó a Sonic frente a el, encendió el motor y rápidamente rodeo la casa, para salir disparado asía su destino.


	6. Atrapados

Cap.6 "Atrapados"

La motocicleta se movía por una serpenteante carretera, el sol de la tarde aun brillaba en lo alto de un cielo despejado. Shadow mantenía la vista en la carretera, mientras Sonic se maravillaba con todo lo que visita lograba captar, largas extensiones tierra virgen o cultivos de todo tipo, montañas tupidas de nieve, aquellas cosas que no se daba el gusto de ver.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?-

-No desesperes, ya casi llegamos-

-Eso dijiste hace como una hora-

-Confía en mí-

Shadow condujo por otra media hora hasta llegar a un camino de terracería, lo tomo y unos minutos más tarde se encontraron en una hermosa y gran pradera, recubierta con un masto de flores silvestres.

-¡Dios santo, pero que hermoso!- exclamo el azul

-¿Te gusta?-le cuestiono Shadow mientras apagaba el motor

-¿Gustarme? ¡Lo amo!-

-¿Más que a mi?- Shadow bajo de la moto

-No, a ti te amo mucho más-

-Ya me había preocupado-

Sonic continuo observando el gran campo que se extendía frente a sus ojos, pero su vista paso de ese punto de colores al cielo azul, ya que Shadow le había tomado en sus brazos. El azul se sonrojo al sentir la calidez de su amado, quien por su parte comenzó a caminar hasta un gran cerezo en flor, una vez frente al gran tronco Shadow recostó al joven y luego él a su lado.

-Este lugar es tan calmado, ¿Como lo encontraste?-

-Yo no lo encontré, a mi solo me trajeron-

-¿Quien?-

-La boba de Yoru, me rapto un día. Me trajo y luego me dijo "Un regalo de mi para ti, ojala que tu y esa persona lo disfruten"-

-Fue un buen regalo, tienes que admitirlo-

-Si, pero aun así no debió raptarme-

Ambos guardaron silencio y luego explotaron en risas, Sonic solo por el hecho de imaginar a su amado atado y amordazado, y siendo arrastrado por Yoru. Shadow solo rio por oír la risa del azul, luego de un rato se calmaron.

-¿Dime a que vinimos aquí el día de hoy?-

-No se, pasar un día tranquilo y tomar una siesta...o si quieres podemos hacer algo más- la lujuria tomo completa posesión de la voz de Shadow

Sonic giro rápidamente su cara asía Shadow al oír su tono de voz.

-Shadow...eres un pervertido- le dijo con una gran sonrisa igualmente infectada de un poco de lujuria

-Pero soy TU pervertido-

El joven erizo rodo sobre si mismo para quedar sentado arriba del otro, mientras él erizo azabache rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su amante. Lentamente Shadow se fue incorporando sobre sus codos y para nivelar las cosas Sonic fue inclinándose hasta ambos rostros estuvieron cerca, y así muy pronto ambos labios se conectaron y comenzaron un juego ya conocido y que los dos disfrutaban. Durante su diversión las manos del mas joven subieron desde el estomago de Shadow, pasando por su cintura, acariciando sus costillas y así llegar al pecho de Shad, donde empezó a dibujar patrones con las puntas de los dedos. Aquello empezaba a volver loco al de color azabache, al grado que tiro sobre su espalda a Sonic y así sin más terminaron con su beso.

-¿Es...estas lis...to?- dijo Shadow tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Est...Estoy preparado-

Al oír esas palabras la locura de Shadow llego al máximo. Ese era el momento que tanto habían esperado y los dos ya estaban más que listos.

Con lentitud el erizo mayor fue separando las piernas del otro y con el misma lentitud se acerco aun más, le dirigió una rápida mirada, trago saliva, pero en el momento cuando ya iba a entrar en el cuerpo de su más grande amor, el sonido de unas pisadas arruinaron por completo el momento. Ambos trataron de levantarse pero ya era tarde, quien producía ese ruido ya les había visto.

-¿¡Sonic...Shadow!?- cuestiono una joven voz

"Esa voz" pensó el azul

-Hola Tails- respondió Shad

Tails se quedo ahí, mudo y en estupefacción... ¡Sonic y Shadow estaban vivos!...esa frase daba vueltas a su alrededor y lo que veía lo deja aun más sorprendido. Se quedo así un rato hasta que finalmente de sus labios salieron las palabras.

-Ummm...hola chicos... ¿Porque están así?-

-Pues...veras...es algo muy curioso- empezó a decir Sonic

-Es que Sonic me empezó a hacer cosquillas, corrimos, nos tropezamos y rodamos un buen rato- término de decir Shadow

-Ya...Ya veo-

-Ummm Shad... ¿Podrías? - pregunto el joven

-Ohooo lo siento-

Rápidamente Shadow se levanto y ayudo a Sonic a levantarse también. Una vez sobre sus pies, el pequeño zorro corrió y hecho sus brazos en torno a si hermano mayor.

-¡Sonic, te extrañe tantísimo!- es su voz se notaban la alegría y las lagrimas -¿Porque no nos dijiste? todos están tan tristes... ¡Se pondrán muy contentos al saber que estas vivo!- terminando de decirlo apretó su cara contra el pecho de Sonic

-Ya cálmate, no me hagas llorar- le dijo acariciando a su hermanito

-Lo mejor será discutir esto en otro sitio, se acerca una tormenta y debemos regresarle la motocicleta a Yoru- Shadow se oía un tanto celoso y frustrado

-¿Yoru?- volvió a preguntar el zorro

-Te tengo que contar muchas cosas- le respondió el azul

-Ya lo creo-

-Bueno, vámonos-

-Tails, ¿vienes con nosotros?-

-No, iré en el Tornado, los seguiré de cerca chicos-

-Entendido- respondieron los erizos al uníoslo

Así, Tails subió al Tornado, mientras Sonic y Shadow volvieron a montar la motocicleta.


	7. Invitados

Cap. 7 "Invitados"

Tal y como lo había dicho Shadow, una gran tormenta se avecinaba. Ya se podían los truenos y la luminiscencia de los rayos. Pero para cuando esto ya había empezado, Sonic, Shadow y Tails, ya estaban de vuelta en el granero de Yoru.

Los tres se acercaron a la gran puerta de madera, y sin permiso o invitacion Shadow la volvió a abrir para que los otros dos pudieran entrar. En cuanto estuvieron bajo el techo de madera los dos erizos comenzaron su búsqueda, para saber donde estaba la gata.

-¿¡Yoru, estas aquí!?- grito el de color azabache

-¿¡Yoru!?...¡ya trajimos tu motocicleta!-

-Oigan chicos-

-¿Que pasa Tails?- le pregunto el azul

-Escuchen, alguien esta cantando-

Guardaron silencio y se concentraron en los sonidos, y tal como había dicho el zorrito, alguien estaba cantando.

-_HEY HEY ningen SUCKER onorera eien ningenhuankan, ah ningen...bunmei yande huantei, mirai ha sukuwaren WHITE HOUSE, zensekai ni WARNING!!, issaigassai ni kaikaku LIFE_-

-¿Están cantando en japonés?-

-Si, Sonic...y suena muy fluido-

Shadow se guío por el sonido hasta un viejo Cadillac, se puso en cunclillas y ladeo la cabeza para ver debajo, ahí estaba Yoru, quien al ver al erizo azabache dio un brinco por la sorpresa.

-¡Carajo, Shadow!...¿Que no sabes tocar la puerta?-

-Toque la puerta, pero tu mini concierto al parecer te dejo sorda-

-Jajaja, chistorete- el dijo mientras salía de abajo del carro -¿Y bien como esta mi querida Besy?-

-Esta bien, no le paso nada- le respondió Sonic -Es cierto...Yoru, el es mi mejor amigo, se llama Tails-

-Mucho gusto Yoru-

-El gusto es mío, Tails...Bueno, ¿Se quedan a cenar?-

-Por mi no hay problema, ¿Tu que opinas Sonic?-

-Claro, ¿Y tu Tails?-

-Si, por que no-

-Bueno síganme-

Guiados por Yoru, los tres entraron a la casa que estaba sumergida en tinieblas, pero al paso lento en que entro la gata, las luces se fueron encendiendo dejando a la vista una casa de aspecto familiar y confortable, que pese a que el tiempo había hecho de las suyas en la fachada, parecía no haber tocado el interior de ese lugar.

-Pónganse cómodos, en un momento hago la cena-

-Dime Yoru, ¿Que habrá para cenar?- le pregunto Sonic

-Voy a hacer Gumbo-

-¿Que es el gumbo?- dijeron Sonic y Tails

-Es un platillo hecho a base arroz y caldo, pero el caldo puede contener mariscos como cangrejo o gambas, aun que también se le puede poner carne de pollo o carne ahumada- explico Shadow

-¡ohoooo! suena bien- volvieron a decir los dos hermanos

-Y el gumbo que prepara Yoru sabe delicioso-

-¡Muchas gracias por el cumplido!- grito desde la cocina la gata

-No hay de que-

Mientras Yoru preparaba la comida, Tails se entretenía viendo los planos que estaban apilados en una esquina de la sala, Sonic se había sentado en una silla de la cocina para ver una escena un tanto maternal y Shadow, por parte veía como las grandes gotas de lluvia la caían sobre el suelo.

-Sonic, ¿Podrías poner los platos? pero coloca cinco servicios-

-Claro, solo dime donde están-

-En la alacena del comedor, pon platos hondos-

-Entendido-

Sonic salio de la cocina para entrar en el comedor, que también mantenía ese aspecto familiar. Saco los platos, cubiertos y vasos, y tal y como se lo dijo Yoru puso cinco lugares. Cuando hubo terminado se disponía a volver a la cocina, cuando la puerta trasera de la casa de abrió.

-Vaya bonito clima tenemos hoy, ¿No crees Yoru?-

-Adorable, por cierto tenemos visitas-

-¿Visitas?, las únicas visitas que tenemos son de ese imbecil de Shadow-

-Bueno, "el imbecil" esta aquí, con Sonic y Tails-

-¿¡Que!?-

Con sumo terror una cara de ojos color topacio se asomo a la sala, donde Shadow le observaba con una expresión de "te voy a matar". Pero dejo de lado a su rival y se concentro en el zorrito que seguía revisando los planos, y luego en Sonic que se había quedado parado cerca del comedor.


	8. Confianza

Cap. 8"Confianza"

-Hola Silver- Shad escupió el nombre

-Hola, su real bajestad- el erizo plata le respondió -Hola Sonic, hola Tails-

-Umm...ahaa Hola Silver...- Tails parecía mas entretenido con su descubrimiento

-Hola Silver- Sonic fue el único que le dedico una gran sonrisa

-Si...hola Silver, bueno a comer-

Todos se sentaron y esperaron a que Yoru sirviera la comida. Mientras comían Tails y Yoru discutían acerca de mecánica y otros temas, Shadow y Silver se veían con ojos llenos de odio y el pobre Sonic solo podía tomar la mano de su amado para calmarlo un poco.

Terminando de comer, Silver y Sonic llevaron los platos a la cocina para lavarlos, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a Shadow y menos por que ambos erizos se reían y parecían felices de estar solos por un rato. Por solo oír eso, los celos invadieron a Shadow, quien temeroso de perder a quien mas amaba, se asomo a la cocina y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Las mejillas de Sonic estaban completamente sonrojadas, al igual que las mejillas de Silver. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un rato y finalmente los dos se abrazaron tiernamente, aquello daba la impresión de que tenían miedo de ser separados. Esa escena hirió los sentimientos de Shadow.

Luego de un rato ambos salieron, y sin aviso, Sonic fue atrapado los brazos de su amante.

-Ya es tarde lo mejor será irnos- su voz se escuchaba apagada

-¿Estas seguro?, la tormenta continua y no quiero exponer a Tails-

-Estoy deacuerdo con Sonic- le secundo Yoru -Además esto ya se transformo en una tormenta eléctrica-

-¿Ya ves?, lo mejor es quedarnos-

-Bueno...pero tu duermes conmigo-

-Claro Shad-

-En ese caso voz a preparar los cuartos- así un deprimido Silver se fue

Paso largo rato antes de que el erizo plateado volviera a la sala, para cuando había regresado, Yoru ya estaba nuevamente en su granero y Tails ya estaba dormitando, así que todos siguieron a Silver a sus cuartos.

El primero en entrar al cuarto fue Sonic, que se hecho de bruces sobre la cama, pero Shadow se quedo parado junto a la ventana, ambos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que el erizo azabache tuvo el valor de hablar.

-¿De que hablaban tu y Silver en la cocina?-

-Me estaba contando como es la vida con Yoru-

-¿Y por que lo abrazaste?-

El azul se quedo tieso al oír eso... ¡Shadow los había visto!

-Es que...el solo...me contó algo muy triste-

-¿Te contó algo triste, entonces por que se te coloraron las mejillas?- los celos y la ira se apoderaron de Shadow -Contéstame- le exigió

-El solo...me dijo...lo que siente por mi- guardo silencio -Y por su puesto le dije que no el podía corresponder-

-Yo...no te creo-

-¿Pero porque?, ¿¡Acaso solo vas a creer en lo que tu digas!?-

-No, voy a creer en lo que vi, además de que ese dudar en tu hablar no te ayuda mucho-

-¿Mi dudar...? Shadow no digas estupideces- dijo Sonic saltando fuera de la cama

-Sonic...- Shadow se giro asía el joven -Tu sabes que te amo...así que si me engañas...-

-¿¡Engañarte!?, claro te engaño con otro erizo idéntico a ti, que curiosamente también se llama Shadow-

-Sonic, no estoy jugando-

-Ni yo...es mas sabes que...si esa va a ser tu actitud, voy a dormir en otro cuarto-

-¿A dormir en otro cuarto o con Silver?-

-Ambos se sintieron heridos por la pregunta, Sonic no lo pudo tolerar y salio corriendo del cuarto, Shadow se quedo parado junto a la ventana llorando.

Para cuando se había detenido, Sonic estaba fuera del granero con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Lo malo era que la lluvia ya hacia cesado, dejando a la vista una gran luna llena, la cual admiro.

-¿Bonita no lo crees?- le dijo Yoru desde la puerta del granero

-Si...se ve preciosa-

-¿Puedo preguntar, porque lloras?-

-Por culpa del imbecil de Shadow, cree que lo engaño con Silver-

-Vaya, tuvo el valor de decírtelo...en fin, ¿que paso?-

-Es que, Silver me dijo que me ama y yo no lo puedo corresponder, entonces lo vi tan triste que lo abrase sin pensarlo, pero el otro entupido nos vio- Sonic suspiro -Se lo quise explicar, pero el solo va a creer en lo vio-

-Hay ese Shadow, lo mejor es que lo dejes pensar un rato, el te ama con todo su ser, así que a final de cuentas te va a creer- dijo Yoru mientras encendía un cigarro -El muy cabeza dura no va oír razones hasta que no se calme-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Sip, tu mejor que nadie lo debería saber, hablar con Shadow enojado, es como querer razonar con una pared-

-Jajaja, tienes razón, gracias Yoru-

-De nada-

Ambos guardaron silencio y continuaron viendo la luna, durante ese tiempo, Sonic medito sobre lo que había pasado y lo que Yoru le había dicho, tenia razón lo mejor era dejar solo un rato al tarado de Shadow, cuando se calmara hablaría con él.

-Bueno, mejor regreso al cuarto, ya se debió haber calmado-

-Esta bien, te deseo suerte-

-Gracias-

El erizo azul se volvió asía la casa y camino de regreso. Subió las escaleras y se planto frente a la puerta, tomo aire y la abrió, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Shadow ya le estaba abrazando y llorando.

-Perdóname, no debí decir eso...debí escucharte...no debí...-

-Shhhh te creo y te perdono-

El erizo azul tomo entre sus manos la cara de Shadow y le limpio las lagrimas, antes de poder darle un beso he iniciar su juego favorito.


	9. Reconciliación

Cap.9 "Reconciliación"

Ya era de mañana cuando Shadow despertó, con la mirada busco al erizo azul pero este no estaba, se movió debajo de las sabanas y salió de la cama.

"Quizá anoche Sonic no volvió, lo mas probable es que lo haya imaginado o tal vez me quede dormido" pensó al tiempo que se estiraba.

Con lento salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, se quedo parado en la sala ya que no se escuchaba ruido alguno, hasta que luego de un rato se empezaron a oír risas y lo que parecía ser regaños.

-Yoru no fumes, quiero desayunar agusto-

-¿Y que, acaso te estoy poniendo el cigarro en la boca o que?-

-Vamos Silver, Yoru no peleen-

-Déjalos Tails, así viven ellos-

-Aun que no pongas eso en mi boca, huele horrible y me marea el olor-

-Pues abre una ventana, llorica-

Alentado por los ruidos, Shadow entro al comedor y observo la escena, Yoru estaba fumando y para enojar más a Silver, al sacar el humo lo dirigía todo a la cara del erizo plateado, Tails y Sonic por su parte reían por ver reñir a los otros dos.

-Ummm...Buenos días Shadow durmiente- le dijo Yoru

-Buenos días su bajestad-

-Hola Shad-

-Jajaja, ven Shad te guarde unos cuantos panqueques- Sonic le hizo señas para que se sentara

Se acerco con la misma lentitud con la que había llegado, se sentó y también vio espectáculo mientras desayunaba.

-Un día te vas a morir, ¿No sabes que fumar mata?-

-Lo se, pero prefiero vivir como me da la gana-

-Ella tiene razón- le apoyo el zorrito

-Ese es un buen punto de vista, ¿No lo crees Shad?-

-Si...un excelente...punto de vista-

Las discusiones terminaron un rato después. Shadow y Tails lavaron los platos, Silver de un momento a otro desapareció, cuando lo notaron Yoru les dijo que siempre desaparecía y no volvía hasta la hora de la cena, cosa que se le hacia de lo mas normal. Por su parte Yoru se tenia que ir también, ya que había materiales y herramienta que comprar, al oír eso el zorrito le pidió permiso para acompañarla, ella acepto gustosa. Así los dos erizos se quedaron solos.

Habiendo pasado tantos días dentro de una casa, Sonic se había sentado fuera de la casa, para disfrutar de la maravillosa vista.

-Sonic...-le llamo Shadow desde la puerta

-¿Si Shadow?-

-¿Sigues...enojado?-

-No, bueno ya no tanto-

-¿Quieres que te deje?-

-No- les respondió mientras se giraba asía el -Es más ven- dijo dando unas cuantas palmadas en la tierra.

Casi inseguro el erizo azabache se acerco y se tiro en el suelo junto al erizo de ojos esmeralda, por alguna razón se sentía inseguro e indefenso en ese momento. De improvisto paso de estar sentado a tener la cabeza sobre las piernas de Sonic.

-¿Estas cómodo?-

-Si-

-Si, no te gusta estar así, solo dímelo- en su voz se notaba la preocupación

-Me gusta, se siente bien-

-Bueno-

-¿Enserio ya no estas enojado?-

-No, solo estoy algo frustrado, eso es todo-

-¿Frustrado, porque?-

-Por lo de ayer en la tarde, si Tails no hubiera llegado...hay no me imagino que hubiera pasado-

-¿Quisieras saberlo?- otra vez la lujuria atacaba -Hay muchos cuartos en la casa- le propuso de manera indirecta mientras se sentaba

-Acepto...solo si me atrapas-

Sonic salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo y detrás de él iba Shadow. Corrieron por el bosque y pasaron por la orilla de in rio, le dieron la vuelta al granero y regresaron al interior de la casa. Una vez adentro, Shadow intento atrapar al escurridizo erizo en la sala pero solo logro atraparlo en la cocina.

-Estas atrapado, Sonic- le dijo con voz sensual

-Entonces ven por mí-

-Si así lo quieres-

Sonic no se movió y aguardo a que Shadow estuviera a su alcance y en cuanto lo estuvo, alargo los brazos y le tomo la cara con cuidado, acercándole aun más. El erizo azabache le dijo hacer eso sin protestar por que realmente deseaba a Sonic más que a nada en la vida.

Tan pronto como ambos cuerpos se unieron en un cálido abrazo, también se unieron en un beso, pero este acto no duro mucho, ya el erizo azabache se había alejado para empezar la lamer y besar el cuello del otro, cosa que le encantaba y abrumaba a Sonic.

-Sonic... vamos a la cama...-

Sonic se sentía muy abrumado por todo y por eso Shadow no esperó a que contestara tan siquiera. Le cogió en brazos y se dirigió con su dulce carga hacía su dormitorio.


	10. Solo te quiero a ti

Cap. 10 "Solo te quiero a ti"

Sonic aún no era consciente de lo que pasaba. No pudo darse cuenta de nada hasta que sintió que Shadow restregaba su nariz y sus labios contra su cuello tratando de llamar su atención. Exhaló un poco de aire sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y movió sus manos hasta rodear el cuello de su amante.

El colchón estaba increíblemente blanco y se sentía realmente cómodo, la temperatura ambiente era más que buena y la luz del medio día que se colaba por las cortinas le daba a todo un ambiente realmente romántico.

-¿Shadow?

- Tranquilo, no te pasará nada- murmuró contra sus labios- Contigo seré muy dulce-

Sonic suspiró aliviado y dejó que Shadow lo besara. Al principio fue un beso dulce, tierno... pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió apasionado y salvaje.

La erección de Shad, cada vez más prominente se apretaba al vientre del joven erizo con fuerza. Lentamente, subió las manos por su espalda hasta la mitad y comenzó a incorporarle mientras le lamía el cuello. Sin pensarlo un instante más bajó la cabeza y comenzó a lamerle el lado izquierdo del pecho mientras con la mano acariciaba su cintura. Era como estar en el cielo. Escuchó los gemidos de Sonic y sintió que iba a desfallecerse.

- Sha...Shadow...mmm... ahhhhhh-

- Tranquilo, no te torturaré demasiado- murmuró mordiendo con suavidad el pecho del pobre erizo- mmm...Sonic...-

Abandonó el ya muy torturado lado izquierdo y se cambió de lado para atender al otro mientras masajeaba suavemente el que acababa de dejar. Oír los gemidos de Sonic le encendía más.

Volvió a sus labios mientras que su mano derecha ascendía por el muslo del erizo azul hasta introducirse debajo de la zona interna del muslo hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Lentamente comenzó a frotar su mano por el centro del calor y al detenerse escuchó un gemido de protesta.

Se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse los guantes. Se sorprendió bastante al ver a su joven amante restregando su cara contra su vientre. Él joven se había vuelto de lo más salvaje en sus brazos. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que el observaba su erección de una manera muy indecente.

"¿Desde cuándo Sonic es tan atrevido?" pensó

Entendiendo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza del otro, agarró su mano y la llevó hasta su erección. Lentamente y con paciencia le enseñó cómo debía acariciarle y que era lo que le gustaba. Lo hacía muy bien para ser la primera vez y le estaba volviendo loco. De repente sintió algo muy húmedo tocando la punta de su miembro y al mirar vio la lengua de Sonic acariciando la zona. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba y menos aún en la primera vez. Él erizo azul abrió la boca y se metió todo lo que pudo su erecto miembro.

- Ahhhhhh...Sonic...-

Lo estaba volviendo y loco. Subía y bajaba ayudándose de las manos para las zonas a las que no llegaba. Lamía con aquella descarada lengua todo a su paso calentándole cada vez más. Estaba a punto de correrse, lo sabía pero no sería muy cortés por su parte el hacerlo en su boca y más aún siendo su primera vez.

Le apartó de su erección ya palpitante y le tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama. Respirando aún con dificultad deslizó las manos por la cintura de Sonic, tirando de él para acercarlo. No tuvo ni que abrirle las piernas porque ya lo había hecho para él. Estaba totalmente extasiado mirándole con aquella expresión de duda, que tanto le gustaba.

- Sonic, te va a doler un poquito al principio...- murmuró mientras juntaba ambas frentes.

- Lo sé...- murmuró asintiendo-Pero quiero hacerlo...-

Shadow colocó la punta de su miembro justo en la entrada y se detuvo.

-Allá voy-

- Sí- le respondió rodeando la cadera del otro con sus piernas -Hazme tuyo-

Sonic se abrazó al cuello de Shadow al sentir como la desgarraba por dentro. No pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer. El erizo azabache se detuvo al introducir por completo su miembro y abrazó fuertemente al joven erizo. Le había asustado cuando gimió de esa manera. Le aterraba hacerle daño.

-Si quieres parar dímelo...-

- No, sigue por favor...-

-¿Estas seguro?- le preguntó contra sus labios.

-Confió en ti-

Shadow lo besó con fuerza y empezó a moverse en su interior. Los movimientos al principio eran lentos y acompasados hasta que Sonic lograra acostumbrarse.

Cuando sintió que el ya no gemía de dolor sino que solo de placer empezó a moverse más de prisa y más salvajemente. Mientras Sonic le enterraba las uñas en la espalda y apretaba un poco la presión sobre la cadera de Shadow.

Él erizo azabache estaba a punto de obtener su propio orgasmo cuando sacó su miembro para evitarlo. No quería alcanzar el orgasmo sin que Sonic lo hubiera alcanzado primero. Escuchó un gemido de protesta y volvió a meterlo en una rápida embestida. Acarició el cuerpo de su joven amante tratando de enloquecerlo más y cuando sintió que la respiración del otro se agitaba, rompió el beso y volvió a lamer y morder el cuello de Sonic, arrancando más gemidos de él.

Sonic arqueo la espalda y alcanzó el orgasmo casi en el mismo momento que Shadow, quien se dejo caer sobre él cuerpo del joven.

-¿Es...estas...bien?- le pregunto tratando de recuperara el ritmo en su respiración

-De...mara...villa-

Shadow sonrió y rodo sobre si mismo para que Sonic pudiera poner su cara en su pecho.


	11. Verdad 1

**Uhgggg soy una mala persona merezco morir, en mi defensa solo diré, ¡SI ALGUIEN PIENSA EN ESTUDIAR ENFERMERIA PIENSELO DOS VECES!, si es bello y todo eso, pero es tan pinche cansado vivir así, y más cuando llegas a cuarto semestre (el cual curso actualmente) porque es pediatría y neonatal, y déjenme decirles una cosa es atender a un adulto y otra es el cuidado de un niño, entre revisar cartillas, ver si son niños sanos, su estilo y modo de vida, revisar su agudeza visual y auditiva, ver si tienen caires, si son niños maltratados, ¡NO JAMAS! Estas prácticas son un horror para mí y eso que ahorita estoy en comunidad no sé qué hare cuando me vaya a hospital.**

**:I siiiii dejemos eso de lado y sigamos…**

* * *

Cap. 11 "Verdad 1 (Yoru)"

Sonic y Shadow estaban sentados afuera, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde, la cual se transformo en un fuerte viento, Tails y Yoru ya estaban de vuelta. Alzaron la cara y vieron al cielo, el Tornado se preparaba ya para aterrizar.

-¡Hola chicos!- les grito Yoru desde una de las alas

-¡Te vas caer idiota!-

-¡No te preocupes Shad, los gatos caen de pie!-

-¡No creo que eso sea cierto!- respondió Tails mientras apaga el motor

Ambos, el zorrito y la gata de un salto bajaron y se acercaron a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo les fue?-

-Bien Sonic, me sorprendí al ver a Yoru regateando-

-¿Qué puedo decir? es una habilidad natural-

-Si, se llama tacañería-

-Pudrete Shadow-

-Ya los dos- exigió Sonic -¿Y que harán ahora?

-Yoru y yo vamos a arreglar un cadillac, al parecer le a dado algo de problemas, así que bajare las cosas- Tails giro sobre si mismo ero antes de empezaran a caminar volvió su cara – Luego quiero que me expliquen que fue lo que paso, ¿Entendido?-

-Claro- dijeron los dos erizos al unisono

-¿Sabes Shadow?-

-Dime, Yoru-

-Si tus púas fueran azules, se te verían bien- le dedico una mirada de "se lo que hicieron" y volvió asía el Tornado –Mejor le voy a ayudar a Tails-

Shadow sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, luego con la vista reviso su cuerpo, y en uno de sus brazos había una pequeñísima púa azul. La tomo con su dedo índice y pulgar para poder verla aun mejor, tuvo que forzar la vista para ello, era demasiado pequeña como para que cualquiera la viera…¿pero Yoru la había notado?

-¿Qué pasa Shad?

-Nada, solo que un gato nos atrapo como ratas-

-¿Te refieres a que…?-

-Si, creo que ya lo sabe- en su voz no había preocupación

El resto de la tarde paso lenta y muy tranquila, los dos mecánicos trabajaron en los autos que parecían ya no tener compostura, los amantes continuaron afuera viendo como la luz del sol se iba perdiendo entre la noche. Y sin más la bóveda celeste se pinto de negro.

Sonic estaba sentado otra vez en la cocina, viendo a Yoru hacer ramen. Shadow estaba en la sala explicándole a Tails todo lo que había pasado y el recién llegado Silver ponía los platos en la mesa.  
Cuando todo estuvo listo, se sentaron y comieron en silencio, el fin de otro maravilloso día. Y asi la casa se quedo sumergida en la obscuridad, las puertas de los cuartos cerradas y todos en sus camas, bueno casi todos.

Sonic había vuelto a salir del cuarto y veía con detenimiento la luz de la luna que se colaba entre los arboles. Yoru parecía esperarle, plantada fuera de su lugar de trabajo.

-¿Qué paso, se volvieron a pelear?-

-No, solo quería tomar aire fresco-

-Ummm…ya, oye ¿Te molesta?- dijo sacando una cajetilla

-No para nada-

Una leve luz se vio y luego quedo la luciérnaga proveniente del cigarro, Sonic puedo ver el humo salir en una gran nube acre. Paso algunos minutos viendo la luz de la dama nocturna entre el humo, lo mantenía entretenido, luego dirigió su mirada al parche que ahora era color gris con un gran corazón rosa en el centro.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado en su ojo? Lo quiero saber pero…Shadow me dijo que no le preguntara… ¡pero quiero saber! "

-Si quieres saber, pregunta-

"¿Pero como?...acaso ella…"

-Leyó mis pensamientos- Yoru le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa –Si Sonic, los leí-

-¡GENIAL!- el erizo azul corrió y tomo por los hombros a la gata -¿¡Como lo haces!?, Dios es genial- empezó a agitarla asía atrás y asía delante –Dime, es algo asombroso, nunca espere algo así de ti…¡Sugoi!-

-Para saber eso, tienes que saber otras cosas más-

-No importa, lo quiero saber, por favor-

-Bueno vale…pero suéltame-

Sonic hizo caso y le dejo libre. Yoru tomo aire, aclaro su voz y apago su cigarro.

-Shadow y yo no somos muy diferentes el uno del otro, solo hay unas variantes-

-¿Variantes, como cuales?-

-Yo no fui hecha por Gerald Robotnik, a mi me crearon los GUN para ser la máxima enemiga de Shadow, para mi mala suerte recuerdo todo, pero también perdí a alguien valioso- paso sus dedo sobre el parche -¿Quieres seguir escuchando mi historia?-

-Si, por favor-

-Originalmente eramos dos gatos, yo y mi hermano Hiruma-

-¿Yoru y Hiruma, son palabras japonesas, verdad?-

-Si, Yoru es noche y Hiruma es mañana…pero bueno, a los dos son hicieron, mi hermano contaba con velocidad y fuerza, yo con agilidad y el para leer el pensamiento, esto para acabar con Shadow, pero nos negábamos a hacer tal cosa, así que siempre nos tenían en aislamiento- apretó los puños y tomo aire –Un día Eggman irrumpió en la base donde estábamos y nos trato de raptar, pero durante la confusión mi hermano y yo escapamos…-

Yoru se quedo en silencio y Sonic la observo de manera paciente.

-Los GUN, nos persiguieron y por salvarme…mi hermano…él…se sacrifico por mí- reprimió sus lagrimas – Continué corriendo pero Eggman logro acorralarme estaba tan enojada por lo que había pasado que me pelee con él, logre ganarle pero…como veras dejo su marca en mi- su sonrisa volvió mientras señalaba el parche

-Ya veo, por eso lo tienes-

-Sip, luego de la pelea ya no recuerdo mucho, solo que una familia me salvo y me llevaron al pueblo, después aprendí a ser mecánica-

-Woooo, vaya es una historia algo triste-

-Lo se, pero nada se puede hacer-

En el silencio de la noche se escucho un golpe seco proveniente de la casa.

-Mejor regresa o algo malo pasara-

-Si, bueno hasta mañana-

-Duerme bien-

El joven volvió corriendo al interior cálido de la casa, subió las escaleras y entro en el cuarto. Y vio a Shadow, en cuyo rostro había enojo y confusión.


	12. verdad 2

***le gasp* dos capítulos en un día ö! si lo se, lo hice porque se los debo por este largo tiempo sin ponerle atención a mis fics (se los dije soy una mala persona) pero hey vamos he vuelto de entre los muertos! y esta vez no me ire (espero)**

* * *

Cap. 12 "Verdad 2 (Shadow)"

Shadow se había despertado por que no sentía la presencia de su amando junto a él. Salio de la cama y del cuarto, paso frente a la ventana y vio al erizo azul junto con la gata negra.

-¿Preocupado?- dijeron a sus espaldas

-Tsk…¿de Yoru?, jamás-

-¿Entonces, de quien?, ¿A quien le temes?-

El erizo azabache giro sobre sus pies y clavo su mirada en el erizo plateado, el odio estaba presente en ambos ojos. Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que Silver desvió la mirada, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Shad.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta-

-Bien te la daré- Shadow se acerco a su enemigo y lo atrapo contra una pared –Me preocupas TU, tu eres mi mayor preocupación en cuanto a Sonic-

Silver enmudeció al verse tan cerca de Shadow, estaban tan juntos que el mas mínimo movimiento los cuerpos se rosaban, incluso sentía su aliento sobre sus labios.

"¿Qué me pasa, porque me siento así?"

-Jajaja te deje sin habla-

-Cállate, solo me tomaste desprevenido-

-Como tu digas- le dijo mientras se alejaba

-¿Y porque soy yo tu preocupación?-

Shadow se quedo en silencio y continuo viendo por la ventana, Sonic zarandeaba a Yoru, de seguro ya sabia de su poder.

-¿¡Me vas a ignorar!?-

-Se que amas a Sonic, pero no puedes llagar a nada serio con él sin dañar el futuro- lo volvió a ver –Aun así no eres mas que una basura egoísta-

-¿ Egoísta, yo?- Silver bufo –Mira quien habla-

Sin darse cuenta ya tenia otra vez al erizo azabache frente a el, pero ahora estaba más cerca y lo tenia sujeto de los brazos. La sensación rara estaba ahí una vez más.

-Si Silver, tu eres un egoísta, dices que estas aquí para hacer lo mejor para tu gente, pero realmente lo haces para cumplir tus tontos deseos egoístas, por ejemplo el salvarme, no sabes como habrá dañado al futuro, el pedirme que salvara a Sonic, tampoco sabes que afecto o que cambio, ahora dime ¿Eso no fue egoísta? Salvar a tu enemigo para salvar al amor de tu vida-

"Tiene razón" pensó el de ojos topacio

-Tsk…no eres mas que una perdida de tiempo- le reprocho soltando sus brazos

-¡No, espera!-

La reacción de Shadow fue muy lenta, para cuando se dio cuenta los brazos del erizo plateado estaban en su cintura y tenia enterrada la cara en su pecho. En un principio trato de soltarse, pero luego desistió…la sensación del cuerpo de Silver contra el suyo era agradable.

-Silver…no podemos…Sonic…él-

-Al diablo con Sonic- susurro contra su pecho

-No…tu sabes que lo amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Silver levanto su cara y unió sus labios con los de Shadow, quien acepto el beso sin oponer resistencia. Sin previo aviso el erizo mayor paseo su lengua por la boca del otro y luego le incitó para jugar con el, en un principio fue un juego torpe, luego fue mejorando hasta volverse divertido y excitante.

Shadow termino de pegar a Silver a la pared, una vez que lo tuvo así tomo sus piernas y las alzo del piso, para ayudarle el erizo de ojos topacio rodeo la cadera el otro, eso le facilitaba algunas cosas. Shadow empezó a acariciar el pecho del de color plata y fue bajando hasta su cadera, empezó a descender aun mas pero cuando ya iba a llegar a su entrepierna, sus sentimientos por Sonic le aguijonearon el corazón, haciendo que se apartara y dejara caer a Silver, produciendo un golpe seco.

-Yo…lo siento…no puedo…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que o eres tu o Sonic…y elijo a Sonic-

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de ir de regreso a su cuarto. Se quedo ahí en silencio, pensando en lo que había hecho y como decirle al dueño de su corazón. Todos sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al erizo azul.

-¿Shadow, que te paso?, ¿Te volviste a pelear con Silver?-

-Algo así-

-¿Dime que paso?- le pregunto acercándose él

-Sonic…yo…-

-¿Tu, que?-

-Yo…- trago saliva –Me bese con Silver y casi…él y yo…-

Un incomodo y pesado silencio cayo en la habitación. Shadow espero que Sonic saliera corriendo a matar a golpes a Silver, pero en vez de eso solo sintió el inconfundible dolor y ardor causado por una buena bofetada.

-Eres un imbécil, justo el día que me entrego a ti, se te ocurre ponerte de caliente con Silver-

-Pe…perdóname…por favor Sonic…yo- le extendió los brazos para abrazarlo

-¡No me toques!- grito apartándole los brazos

El ambiente empeoraba a cada segundo.

-Shadow…-la voz de Sonic ya se oía mas calmada –Estoy muy, pero muy enojado y decepcionado de ti- eso lastimo al erizo de ojos rubi –Y la verdad no se por que voy a hacer esto-

Sin más lo abrazo, Shadow no lo podia creer, ¿Por qué Sonic lo estaba abrazando?

-Eso…quiere decir que…me perdonas-

-Nunca dije eso…vas a tener que hacer mucho más que disculparte para que te perdone-

-Jajaja…me esforzare-

-Eso es pero…Bueno ya a dormir- le dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios

-Si-

Le era incomprensible a Shad, la razón por la cual pasaba eso, pero Sonic ya se oía mejor y no parecía muy enojado. Lo importante era que podía dormir a gusto, sabiendo que tenia entra brazos al ser más valioso y amado en su vida.


	13. Arrepentimiento

Cap. 13 "Arrepentimiento"

Pese a que Sonic había "perdonado" a Shadow, en toda la mañana no estuvo con él, cada que entraba en donde estaba el erizo azul este sin decir nada se iba de ahí o fingir estar haciendo otra cosa mucho más interesante. Harto de esta situación fue con la única persona que parecía haberse vuelto su nueva imagen materna.

-Hola, Yoru-

-¿Qué hay?...cuidado donde pisas- le respondió desde una de las vigas

-Ammm si…oye, este ¿Sabes que le pasa a Sonic? Se la ha pasado evitándome todo el día-

-Eres una vergüenza, Sonic es tu novio y no sabes que le pasa-

-Perdóneme usted por no poder leer la mente de medio mundo, fenómeno felino psicótico-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenia a Yoru frente a él, esta le había puesto sus garras cerca de la arteria carótida. Shadow se quedo pasmado y con la vista clavada en la viga, muy lentamente bajo su mirada hasta que pudo ver los ojos de Yoru, sus pupilas eran como las de un león cazando, ojos llenos de determinación.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que te mato- en su voz no hubo titubeo alguno

-Per…perdón- el miedo estaba muy marcado en su voz

La gata quito sus zarpas del cuello del erizo y se dio media vuelta.

-Sonic esta muy resentido por lo de anoche y no estaba listo para verte a la cara- de un salto regreso a su viga

-Ya veo…¿Y no sabes cuando me perdonara?-

-Yo solo escucho lo que piensa, no puedo ver el futuro-

Shadow dejo salir un largo suspiro y se sentó sobre una mesa, se quedo en silencio, lleno de dudas y remordimientos.

-Dios, yo y mi estúpida lujuria, me siento tan mal y tan arrepentido-

-¿Realmente estas arrepentido?-

-Claro, después de todo Sonic es mi único amor-

-¿Entonces, porque besaste a Silver?-

-Yo…¡no lo se! , no se si fue lujuria o realmente me atrae Silver-

-Yo de ser tu ponía en orden mis pensamientos, una buena caminata cerca del río, aire fresco y algo de luz de ayudaran-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Si, a mi me sirve-

-Bueno no pierdo nada intentándolo-

Shadow salió del granero y camino atravez del bosque, vio el cielo, las nubes blancas y esponjosas, hasta que escucho el sonido del agua correr, termino de pasar por los arboles y me maravillo con la imagen del río fluyendo, las pequeñas flores que vivían cerca de este y las aves cantando. Era como sacado de un cuento de hadas. El erizo azabache se dirijio asía la orilla y se dejo de bruces ahí, viendo pasar las nubes, cerro sus ojos y dejo que los sonidos de la naturaleza hicieran lo suyo.

Pasaron varios minutos y la luz que le bañaba los ojos disminuyo repentinamente, abrió de golpe los ojos y con que se encontró fue con los ojos de topacio.

-Sil…Silver- sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas

-Hola, Shad-

¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Dando un paseo, y como te vi tan solo vine a hacerte compañía- le dedico una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el

-Esto no esta bien- dijo con voz seria incorporándose sobre sus codos

-¿Por qué no? Tu me amas y yo a ti- fue acercando su rostro al de Shad

-Ya te lo dije, Sonic es el dueño de mi corazón-

-Ya lo se- dijo lleno de decepción –Pero aun así, ¿me permites darte un ultimo beso?-

-Ummm….claro-

El erizo plateado cerro los ojos y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que rozo los labios del otro. Sin mas lo beso como la noche anterior, gozando del sabor de su boca, deseando que ese beso jamás terminara.

-Te lo advertí, esto no te gustaría para nada-

-Shadow…¿Cómo pudiste?-

Shadow rompió el beso y giro su cara para poder a Yoru con una expresión de odio y repulsión, y a Sonic perplejo y al borde de las lagrimas. Con solo ver eso quito a Silver y fue asía el erizo azul, pero antes de poder llegar, la gata negra ya se había plantado frente a él dando a entender que tenia prohibido dar un paso más.

-Quítate-

-Obligame-

-¿ Enserio quieres que lo haga?-

-Intentalo-

Rápidamente Shadow se puso en posición y dirijio su puño a la cara de Yoru, pero ella sin moverse o cambiar su expresión le había puesto el filo de una navaja en el cuello. Sonic y Silver quedaron petrificados por ver algo así.

-Maldita-

-Idiota…recuerda estoy hecha para matarte- no hubo cambio es su expresión –Me alegra saber que estabas arrepentido- le acerco aún más la navaja

-Esto no tiene que ver contigo, es solo entre Sonic, Silver y yo-

-Yoru…Shadow basta- suplico el azul

-Sonic…tsk- Yoru quito la navaja –Lo mejor será irnos de aquí Sonic, por ahora- le sugirió girándose asía el erizo de ojos esmeralda

-¡No te lo vas a llevar!-Shadow volvió a dar un puñetazo, pero ahora dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda de la gata.

Yoru sintió la explosión de dolor en sus huesos, como la piel de su labio se iba rompiendo bajo la fuerza de los nudillos que resbalaban desde su mejilla hasta su boca y finalmente probo el sabor oxido de su sangre. Cuando se vio libre del puño del erizo azabache se volvió asía el y le escupió su sangra a la cara.

-Te lo ganaste, estúpido-

-¿Ganarme que, tu sucia sangre de fenómeno felino psicótico?-

-¡Hasta aquí!-

Sonic y Silver vieron como la gata negra se iba sobre Shadow, con sus zarpas ya dispuestas para desgarrar todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance.


	14. Peleas

**doble update gente bella UwU solo porque los quiero y porque el lunes ya regreso a praticas ._.**

* * *

Cap. 14 "Peleas"

El primer zarpazo Shadow lo esquivo fácilmente, pero los siguientes alcanzaron su cara, brazos y pecho, busco la oportunidad y cuando lo obtuvo empujo tan lejos como pudo a Yoru.

-¡Yoru basta!- grito el erizo plateado

-¡Tu no me hables desgraciado!-

-¡No le hables asi a Silver!- le respondió Shadow

-¡Y tu, pequeña rata inmunda, dices estar arrepentido, que te sientes mal! ¿¡y que mejor manera de arreglarlo!? que besuqueándote con ese bastardo- le replico señalando al susodicho – Le dijiste que era un egoísta, pero tu no eres tan distinto, actuando a tu beneficio, después de todo si lo tuyo con Sonic no sirve, tienes a Silver, y viceversa…aquí la basura egoísta eres ¡tu!-

Con solo oír esas palabras, el erizo azabache corrió en dirección asía la gata y empezó a arrojar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, la mayoría llegaron a su destino, las costillas, cara y estomago, imitando al erizo, Yoru busco su oportunidad y lo alejo de ella, una vez que lo tuvo así, dirigió una patada para sus costillas, pero antes de que tan siquiera lo rozar, Shadow ya había apresado el pie de la gata y sin mucho problema la aventó contra un gran árbol.

Otra explosión de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo a Yoru, pero en esta ocasión abarco desde su columna, costillas y cráneo, sintió como su cuerpo se resbalaba por el tronco del árbol y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, otra sensación enorme de dolor la inundo, Shadow le había dado una patada con toda su fuerza, que nuevamente la mando volando, en esta ocasión ella logro aterrizar sobre sus pies pero mantuvo la cabeza agachada.

-¿Te rindes Yoru?-

-¿Rendirme?- guardo silencio – Tienes que estar loco- muy lentamente levanto la cara, dejando ver una expresión de locura y deseo de matar algo –No Shadow, no me rindo, no hasta que veas lo idiota y desgraciado que eres-

-¡Deténganse los dos!-el ordeno Sonic –Ya paren de pelear, ¿Acaso no éramos todos amigos?-

-Lo somos, pero…- sin decir nada Yoru salto sobre Shadow y lo volvió a empezar a arañar –¡Un amigo no te va a esconder algo!- lo tomo por un hombro y empezó a golpear su estomago con su puño libre -¡Un amigo no te dirá mentiras!- le arrojo al cielo y espero que cayera para poder patearlo -¡Un amigo no se gana tu corazón con palabras falsas de amor!-

Cuando la bota de Yoru choco contra el cuerpo del erizo azabache, la punta de metal de esta me incrusto entre su pecho y costillas arrancándole un alarido de dolor puro. Shadow se estampo contra el mismo árbol que Yoru.

-¡Ese no es tu amigo, ni tu novio, ni tu amante!- le grito señalándolo

-Pero aun así…yo lo amo-

-Yo…yo también- admitió Silver

-¿Enamorados de alguien como él?-

-¿¡Que hay de malo con eso!?- cuestiono un muy ya exasperado Sonic

-El solo juega, si no gana de un lado, gana del otro- se giro para poder ver a Sonic y a Silver –Solo quiere ver quien puede ser el remplazo de su querida Maria-

Shadow levanto la vista y vio a su enemiga de espaldas, era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Imbécil…jamás le des la espalda aun enemigo…¡Chaos Spear!-

La Chaos Spear atravesó la parte superior del lado derecho del pecho de la gata, haciendo que soltara un gran grito de dolor y antes de que lo pensara, Shadow ya estaba frente a ella, la tiro al suelo son mucho esfuerzo y enrosco sus manos alrededor de su delgado cuello, ejerciendo su mortal abrazo.

Silver y Sonic estaban en shock por lo que había hecho su amado, no solo había atacado por la espalda a alguien, si no que ahora también le estaba ahorcando y su victima en un intento desesperado pataleaba tratando de liberarse de aquello.

-¡Muérete estúpida gata!- dijo apretando aun más su cuello

-¿Así…es co…mo…termi…minas con…tus…probl…blemas?- la gata undío sus uñas en las manos de su captor

-A partir de ahora, si-

-Osea…que…si So…Sonic…se vuelve…un proble…ma…¿Lo…mata…taras?-

-¡Eso no es de incumbencia!- ejerció aun más presión

Al ver que las piernas de Yoru ya no se movían tanto, Sonic se alarmo y corrió asía los dos, puso sus manos en los hombros de Shadow y lo agito para que la soltara. En su arranque de enojo el erizo azabache, quito una mano y la cerro en un puño, giro su cuerpo tanto como pudo y golpeo la cara del pequeño erizo azul, haciendo que saliera dnado tumbos y quedara finalmente boca abajo.

Yoru había empezado a llorar, no solo de desesperación, también de tristeza por lo que había visto, al ver eso Shadow se sintió feliz, pero su felicidad se esfumo cuando su presa, volvió su cara para ver al pobre chico, completamente hecho un mar de lagrimas. El erizo de ojos rubí miro e la misma dirección y se quedo helado...le había pegado a Sonic. Sin pensar libero a la gata y fue con su amante, quien lleno de terror se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se alejo de él. Se volvió para ver a Silver, quien también lo veía lleno de terror y angustia, Shadow ya no le vio caso estar ahí y se fue asía a la casa de la gata negra.

Sonic fue a ver a su amiga, que estaba recostada sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-Dios santo, hay que llevarte a que curen-

-Mejor…vamos a…casa…lo haré…yo misma- le respondió tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¿Segura?-

-Me han…pasado…cosas peo…res- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa a medias

-Confió en ti-

Yoru le hizo señas a Silver, para que le ayudara a Sonic a llevarla de regreso a la casa. Se acerco y con mucho cuidado la fueron levantando, rodearon su cintura con un brazo cada quien y empezaron su camino de regreso.


	15. Valor

pfffff deberia morir :I casi un mes de vacaciones y no hago ni p*ta madre, bueno aqui les dejo un cap y mañana subo otros ;D

* * *

Luego de curar a Yoru y pasarse un buen rato hablando con ella, Silver se pasó el resto del día en su cuarto y Sonic había salido a acompañar a Tails de regreso a su casa, para cuando volvió también se encerró en su cuarto.

Le tomo mucho tiempo a Shadow el salir de su escondite y tomar el valor suficiente para ir de regresar a la casa, estando dentro nadie lo recibió, todo estaba silencioso y calmado, fue escaleras arriba y todas las puertas de los cuartos cerradas, excepto una, la de Yoru. En un principio dudo y se sintió estúpido, pero al final se decidió y entro.

-Umm…Hola- dijo con voz nerviosa

-Hola Shad- respondió sin levantar la vista de su libro

-Oye…yo, te quería pedir una disculpa, por lo que te hice-

-No, a mí no me tienes que pedir una disculpa-

-¿Cómo qué no? Por poco te asfixio y la herida de tu pecho fue mortal- dirigió su vista a las vendas en su hombro –Casi te mate-

-Tarado- cerro el libro y lo vio a los ojos –Haber ven acércate-

Sin razón aparente Shadow se acercó a la cama y se quedó parado viendo a la gata, esta le hizo un seña de que se sentara en la cama, la cual también acato.

-Tú lo has dicho **CASI** me mataste, porque no soportaste que dijera algo que era cierto…-

-Aun así no debí hacerlo- Shadow la interrumpió

-Déjame acabar- le pego suavemente en la frete con el libro –No lo toleraste y lo entiendo, cuando te echan en cara tus errores uno se enoja y trata de acallarlo, como sea y en proceso lastimamos a nuestros seres queridos-

-A ti y a Sonic los golpee y aterrorice a Silver-

-Si, ahora lo importante es…¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Shadow se quedo mudo, no sabia realmente que hacer, amaba a dos personas y cualquiera que fuera la elección heriría los sentimientos del otro, pero tampoco se quería quedar solo, realmente deseaba tener a alguien junto a él.

-¿Y bien?-

-No…lo se- respondió agachando la cabeza –No importa que elija voy a herirlos-

-Eso es lo más difícil de vivir- susurro tomándole de la barbilla y levantado su cara –Si no elijes los lastimaras, si elijes a uno lastimaras al otro, si solo te quedas mudo también los lastimaras-

-Eso ya lo se, por eso…me confundo tanto, amo a Sonic con todo mi corazón, pero Silver esta ganando terreno en mi también…no se que hacer, no se que elegir-

-Elige a quien creas que te hara feliz, que se acople perfectamente a tu forma de ser-

-Pero ambos se acoplan…no hay nada de diferente entre ellos-

-¡Imbécil!- otro golpe con el libro –Claro que hay muchas diferencias y una los hace unicos-

Mientras se sobaba el golpe, el erizo azabache pensó en esas diferencias, buscando una en especial. Aquella que los hacia únicos y especiales, pensó y pensó, hasta que al fin encontró aquello que los hacia diferentes y también la mejor razón para escoger entre los dos.

-Ya la tengo…ya se que los hace distintos-

-Eso me complace- acerco sus dedos a su boca y se escucho un fuerte chiflido

-¿Para que hiciste eso?-

-Ya lo veras-

En el pasillo se oyeron pisadas y muy rápidas, Shadow se volvió para ver quien era y se quedo frio al ver quienes eran. Silver y Sonic, igual mente se quedaron fríos…¿Cómo se atrevía dar la cara luego de lo que había hecho? los erizos azul y plateado solo entraron a la habitación por que la gata se los había pedido. Los cuatro se quedaron sumidos en el más absoluto silencio, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una escena algo incomoda.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunto Silver viendo al piso

-Si que eres un descardo- complemento Sonic

-¡Hey! Él solo vino a decir algo muy importante-

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono

-Vamos tu puedes- le dio valor Yoru

Al ver asi de acorralado, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue, levantarse de la cama y ver al piso, luego a Sonic y a Silver y volver su mirada al piso. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se irguió y se dispuso a hablar.

-Antes que nada les pido un disculpa por haberlos asustado, y por golpearte Sonic, me siento realmente muy mal por eso- espero pero no hubo respuesta –En fin Yoru me hizo una pregunta crucial…¿Qué voy a hacer? La verdad aun no se muy bien que hacer, solo se que estoy confundido-

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo Silver dándose la media vuelta

-Espera, el tiene algo que decirnos-

-Pues que lo haga rápido- dijo el azul

-Tome en cuenta todo lo que hice hasta ahora, los pros y contras, las cosas que me atraen de los dos y sus diferencias- tomo más aire –Se muy bien que sin importar que elija uno de ustedes terminara con el corazón roto, lo se y lo entiendo-

-¿Y que has elegido Shad?-

-Bueno Sonic, espero que no sea darnos una golpiza hasta que nos mate-

-¡Silver, cállate!- ordeno Yoru

Otro momento de silencio, el ambiente estaba tenso y las miradas clavadas en el erizo azabache, quien se empezaba a sentir presionado.

-Estoy esperando- la exasperación tomo como presa a Silver

-Bueno…yo…-

-¿Tu que?- le cuestiono Sonic

-Yo…- trago saliva -Yo voy a elegir a…-


	16. Desiciones

YO EVERYPONNY! ;D Nat aqui al habla, solo para decirles que este es el penúltimo capitulo el siguiente sera el final, pero estoy aceptando propuestas para el final de este fic, asi que pueden mandarlas, gracias gente bella

* * *

===DESCANSO SINDICAL===

Sonic: ya estoy cansado ¬¬

Silver: yo tambien

Yoru: de que se quejan!? a mi me golpeo Shadow! DX

Shad: Natsuo ya termina tu fic

Nat:...(brillo raro en los lentes)

Yoru: no nos ignores DX

Nat: ...

Silver y Sonic: nos estas escuchando!

Nat: (bostezo)...ñam ñam...no mas roleo de homestuck para mi

los 4: estaba dormida!?

Nat: bueno a trabjar XD

===FIN DEL DESCANSO===

Cap. 16 "Decisiones"

Presión, dolor, silencio y frustración, eras las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Shadow, tenia que pensar en lo que iba a decir, pero no podía, esas cuatro palabras se presentaban y se rebobinaban como un disco rayado. Sabia que una palabra equivocada echaría todo a perder y si pasaba, trataría de arreglarlo, aun asi una explicación clara era difícil de dar en una situación asi.

-A quien le voy a dar mi corazón es a…S…S…-

-Ya dilo- dijo Silver muy confiado

-A…Sonic- lo dijo casi en un susurro

-¿A quien?- le pregunto Yoru –NO te escuche-

-Sonic- sono aun más bajo

-¿Qué?, Shadow no oigo, dilo mas fuerte- le pidió el erizo azul

-¡Con un diablo!...¡Escojo a Sonic!-

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, Sonic no podía creer lo que había oído y Silver menos ya que ambos pensaban que Shadow elegiría al erizo plateado, pero no fue asi. Por su parte el erizo azabache tenia la cabeza gacha y estaba completamente sonrojado, en esa escena la única que sonreía era Yoru.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Sonic

-Por que tu eres a quien amo-

-No…¿Por qué me escogiste a mi?

-Yo tambien quiero Shadow-

Uno de sus mayores miedos se hizo realidad, le pedia un respuesta con bases, para que fuera valida.

-Por que…yo…este-

-¡Dilo de una vez!- le exigieron al unisonó

-Shadow, recuerda que esta es una oportunidad UNICA en tu vida, ya perdiste a alguien en el pasado…¿Soportaras pasar por lo mismo otra vez?- la voz de Yoru sono calmada

"No…una vez más y yo…no se que hare" penso Shadow mientras se volvia para ver a la gata

-¿Entonces? No puedes esperar a que eso pase- ella le sostuvo la mirada

Los otros dos tenían una expresión de pura confusión, Shadow se giro otra vez para ver a los confusos erizos, les dedico una leve sonrisa y se preparo mentalmente para continuar con su explicación.

-La razón…por la escojo a Sonic, es por que el es todo lo contrario a mi, siempre entusiasta, un chico de sonrisa afable, feliz y un tanto bobo, pero eso me gusta de él, que sin importar que nunca abandona esa felicidad y deseos de seguir con su más grande aventura…La aventura de vivir-

-¿Soy bobo?-

-Jojojo un poco- acepto Silver

-¡Hey! No se distraigan, Shadow quiere decir algo más-

-¿Enserio?- volvieron a decir a una sola voz

-Si- admitió el erizo azabache –Se que lo que hice hoy, pelearme con Yoru, dejarlos a los dos en shock y pegarte Sonic, son cosas que quizá jamás me perdonen, aun asi…- Shadow clavo su mirada en el erizo de ojos esmeralda -¿Sonic me dejas ser parte de tu aventura por la vida?-

Sonic trato de encontrar un solo fallo en el tomo de voz de Shadow, pero no lo encontró, la pregunta estaba hecha con el corazón. Realmente sentía lo que decía, realmente quería estar junto a él.

-Ya veo…no me quieres cerca- dijo muy deprimido al no oír respuesta –No te culpo…ya me debes odiar- solto una risa nerviosa

-No…te equivocas…yo quiero que te quedes conmigo-

"Él acaba de…decir lo que yo creo"

-Si Shadie lo dijo- volvió a responder la gata

Con paso lento Sonic se acerco a Shadow y lo abrazo, sin pensarlo un segundo el erizo de ojos rubi le regreso el abrazo de la manera más agradecida que pudo.

El resto de la noche paso muy calmada, en la casa ya no estaba ese ambiente pesado y estaba muy relajado. La madrugada se acercaba con su acostumbrada pereza, con sus suaves llamas lamiendo todo a su paso.

Cerca del rio, se encontraba un solitario erizo que sentado en el pasto veía el nacer de un nuevo día y disfrutaba de la primera lluvia del verano.

-Te vas a enfermar-

-Y tu te vas a desangrar si los puntos se abren- la regaño mientras la veía de reojo

-Ya ni modo, si pasa es por que asi tiene que ser, ¿no crees?-

-Si tu lo dices- volvió su vista al amanecer

-¿Qué vas a hcer apartir de ahora?-

-No lo se, viviré la vida que me toque-

-Cuanta resignación…bueno me voy, no me quiero enfermar-

-Ok, te veo en rato yo hare el desayuno-

Sin decir nada la gata se fue caminando de regreso, pero al llegar a la entrada al bosque se giro y vio al erizo como quien mira una estatua.

-Si quieres puedes seguir viviendo en la casa-

-Eso me agradaría-

-Ahaaa…y Silver-

-¿Si?-

-Ya voy a dejar de fumar, y que quede claro lo hago por ti-

Esas palabras hicieron que Silver se volviera asia Yoru, pero ya no estaba, todo lo que pudo pensar fue "Yoru…eres una estúpida, pero te quiero". Sonrio de lado a lado y continuo viendo al cielo que ya se teñia de naranja y purpura.


End file.
